Dream Come True
by LovelyGirl25
Summary: Ianto's dreaming, and the next day at the office provides an explanation


**Title: Dream Come True**

**Summary: A morning in the office**

**Warnings: Meh, mostly kinda fluffy**

**Timeline: Season 1, sometime before 'They Keep Killing Suzie'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood**

* * *

Ianto Jones was dreaming. It was an unusual dream for him. Unusual in that he was experiencing it in crystal clear clarity. Usually for him his dreams and nightmares too for that matter were vague mixtures of indistinct objects, sounds, shapes and colours. Well, except when he used to dream about Lisa, but it had been such a long time since that had happened that now his sub-conscious presented her to him in the way she had been the last time he had seen her; as a cyberwoman.

But this dream, this was something totally different. There was laughter, a kind of laugh that made you want to join in, as if it were the funniest joke in the world that you were laughing at. There was an American-accented voice whispering 'Jones Ianto Jones ', a glimpse of a coat as its owner turned around a corner and a pair of startlingly vivid blue eyes gazing intensely at him. But what he was enjoying most about this dream was the smell. It was very strange, he'd never heard of anyone dreaming about a smell before, yet here he was doing exactly that. What the smell was exactly, Ianto would not have been able to say. It was like the smell of all your favourite things in the world all wrapped into one. There was the rich aroma of coffee, a touch of mint, some sort of old-fashioned aftershave, the smell of cut grass, the same smell of the sea he remembered from his childhood holidays at the beach. There were all these and more, all wrapped up around a distinctly male smell. Indefinable as specifically one thing, except Ianto knew it was _good_. A voice from his memory cut across his dream "51st Century pheromones" in that same voice from the dream, and Ianto woke with a start. He groaned and looked at the bedside table 3:30, the clock winked back at him. It was still dark and he had another four hours to go before he needed to get up for work. _What was I dreaming about?_ thought Ianto extremely puzzled and still a bit woozy from sleep. 51st Century pheromones; but I only know one person from the 51st Century… Jack. What was I dreaming about Jack for? Oh well he thought as he rolled over onto his left hand side and went back to sleep.

Ianto was woken again by his alarm at 7:30 as per usual. He thought he remembered something vague about a weird dream he'd had or maybe it was a nightmare… hmm. Sometimes they were one and the same thing. Anyway he had more important things to do than think about silly old dreams. There was a very important call coming in today from UNIT, so he'd have to go in and try to persuade Jack not to shout and curse at them down the phone line, as he always did.

**-TW-**

It was 11 o'clock and the UNIT commander's call was scheduled for 11:30. Knowing UNIT, it would be precisely half past eleven. Not a second before, not a second after. He sighed, usually he liked and admired precision, but with UNIT it was just annoying. He could definitely see why Jack wanted to rip them to shreds. He stepped into Jack's office with two mugs balanced on his tray, filled with his special blend of coffee that he knew would keep Jack somewhat focused. "Coffee, Sir", he said quietly clearing his throat.

"Ah Ianto" said the older man, "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? I don't usually get a coffee at 11 o' clock"

"Well Sir, UNIT is calling today at 11:30, I trust you haven't forgotten and have read the notes I prepared for you last week" said Ianto with a slight smirk.

Jack's face fell. He _had_ forgotten all about the call, and the notes were currently propping up a table in his office that had one leg shorter than all the others. Not that he would let Ianto know that.

"Bloody UNIT! Well now I think I did read those notes, but I seem to have forgotten what was in most of them, I've just been so busy lately-you can't seriously expect me to remember them a week later"

"Jack you can't have been busy. Last week was the quietest we've ever had. Two weevil sightings and a broken alien transponder was all we had to deal with. You sent us home earlier Tuesday and Thursday, remember? And I know you can't have been doing reports or filing, the in tray on your desk is worse than it's ever been"

Jack sighed, Ianto had him beat and he knew it. He decided to change tactics "care to give me a refresher course Ianto?" he said with one of those infamous Harkness mega-watt smiles.

Ianto felt himself get flustered as Jack turned on the charm, and started as he remembered something from his dreams last night. _That same smile_. "Um, certainly Sir, of course, as you wish"

_Well that certainly worked well_ thought Jack. _Ianto's so cute when he gets all flustered like that._

"Now Jack, do you remember what happened the last time the UNIT commander called?"

Jack did remember. He had got gradually more worked up and annoyed as the call went on, that by the time the call was about the end, he had been screaming obscenities down the phone at the commander in four different languages. And he had said some very disconcerting things regarding his parentage. Jack didn't know what it was with UNIT, but they just seemed to push his buttons. It had taken Ianto a week of negotiations and calling in a lot of favours to convince UNIT not to launch a grenade at The Hub. "Yes, I remember, I may have gotten just a little bit annoyed at them"

Ianto coughed. "Yes, Sir just a little. Well this time round I'm going to try and calm you down a bit before they call. I do not want a repeat of last time. I had to call in a huge amount of favours to get them to even speak to us again after _that_ phone call"

"Calm me down, eh?" Jack artfully raised an eyebrow. "What, are we going to do yoga on the floor or something, because I can think of a few different ways to relax other than that" he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Ianto managed an eye-roll to that statement, but it did feel slightly as though his insides were turning into a jelly like consistency. _What was happening to him_ he wondered, _I'm not usually so easily bothered_. "Uh, I was thinking more like actually going through the report you're meant to be discussing and the budget that you were going to check for them"

"Wait, I'm checking a budget for UNIT?" asked Jack, clearly confused.

"It's one of the favours I assured them you'd be only too happy to give them"

"You know, if I had been negotiating with them, my favours would have been a bit more fun"

"I suppose by fun you mean sexual" snorted Ianto. "Anyway negotiating is really more my thing"

"You know we could skip the discussion and you could just give me a massage. I'm 100% per cent sure that I would be more relaxed after a massage than a boring briefing"

Ianto suppressed a sigh; Jack could be so childish sometimes; "Sir, masseur is not in my job description. I'm afraid it's the briefing or nothing"

"Ianto Jones, if I recall correctly, I didn't give you a job description. But I have decided as of now that masseur _is_ part of it. And, I will do a deal with you; I will sit and listen to your notes, and will keep perfectly calm and civil during the UNIT call, as long as you give me a back rub afterwards"

Ianto sat speechless for a couple of seconds before managing to splutter out "you want me to do what? Oh no I don't think I can, oh dear, wha-"

Seeing how uncomfortable he was making the younger man, Jack interrupted him mid-sentence. "No, it's okay. Don't worry about it Ianto, forget I said anything. Just take me through your notes"

They spent the next twenty minutes calmly going through the reports for the phone call, which thankfully Jack seemed to be taking seriously.

"You know Ianto; I think this is helping me calm down a bit. I know I didn't take it seriously before, but all it seems to do is make me realise how valuable you are, and how much help you are to me"

"Thank you Sir", replied Ianto, blushing. _Here I am blushing around him again, like a love-struck teenager_ thought Ianto, which only caused him to blush more.

Then, exactly as Ianto had predicted, at precisely half past eleven on the dot, the phone rang. Jack went in to reach for it, but Ianto blocked his hand. "No way, Sir, just let me handle this"

Seeing the confused look on Jack's face, Ianto said quickly "the commander's personal secretary made me promise that she wouldn't have to directly speak to you anymore, after a very long story about the two of you and some leather trousers that I really didn't need to know"

Jack sat back, grinning at the memory. "Ah, the original Janet, she just has no sense of fun or adventure"

Ianto shot him a look and said into the phone "Hello, this is Torchwood Cardiff, Captain Jack Harkness' phone; I believe we have a phone call arranged"

Jack was trying not to laugh, Ianto sounded so serious and official; and Jack just _loved_ it. Ianto was exchanging pleasantries with Janet and then said "Yes, yes I'll put him on now, okay Janet, yes, until next time, of course, and thank you again"

Ianto leaned over to pass the phone to Jack, holding it up to Jack's ear, where Jack took it in his right hand, his fingers brushing against Ianto's _deliberately I'm sure _thought Ianto. And that's when it hit him. That scent. That smell. He'd know it anywhere. With a start his dream came back to him in full detail. "_It was about Jack all along"!_ thought Ianto, now confused and slightly bewildered. There must have been an odd look on his face, because Jack covered the mouthpiece with his hand for a moment and asked him if he was ok. He hurriedly answered yes, he was fine, but in reality he was far from it. What was he thinking? Jack! Jack of all people. Even though he wanted to run a million miles away and hide under a rock, he knew he had to stay in the office for the entire call, just in case there was an unexpected blow-up, but now it was going to be torture for him, stuck in Jack's office, which had never before felt tiny, until now. What had Jack said to him before? "51st Century pheromones" Well Ianto certainly had to admit; they were pretty powerful.

The thirty minutes that Jack was on the phone for seemed more like thirty hours to Ianto, but they passed without major incident, and Ianto only had to wrestle the phone from Jack once, and apologize profusely to the commander about what he diplomatically referred to as Jack's 'misunderstanding'.

Finally Jack hung up the phone. As if sensing Ianto's discomfort, Jack turned to him and said "listen, what I said earlier, before the phone call, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. But you know better than anyone that flirting is just in my nature. So are we good?" Then he gave Ianto one of his trademark grins.

Ianto couldn't help but smile back

"Uh, Sir, well, the thing is, you weren't making me uncomfortable before. In fact, I don't think I would mind giving you a massage at all. A thousand massages even, as many as you want" then he leaned forward to Jack and placed his hand under Jack's chin, tilting Jack's face up towards him "then I spent all of that agonisingly long phone call wanting to do this" Then he tipped his head forward kissing Jack gently on the lips.

Jack's eyes grew wide and Ianto jerked away quickly, suddenly afraid of what he had done. What was he thinking? Jack was his boss!

Jack just sat there and looked at him "Well Jones Ianto Jones, you are just full of surprises. That is definitely not what I was expecting to hear"

"Are you- are you mad at me Jack, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I just…." Ianto couldn't think of what else to say.

"Ianto Jones, do not be sorry", said Jack, his voice stern "I don't want you to have to ever have to apologise for kissing me, and since I plan on doing it a lot, well, consider yourself warned" His expression softened, and he fixed on the young Welshman with an intense gaze. "Do you know what is sexier than you in a suit, which now that I think about it, I'm not sure is possible?"

"No Sir"

"It's you being honest"

Ianto didn't know what to say to that, so he got up to leave the room. Just as he turned to go out the door, Jack called out to him "Oh, and Ianto, what you said about the massages; I'll hold you to that"

* * *

Hope ye liked it. It's a first attempt anyway


End file.
